Nylon 6, a polymer of caprolactam, is a well-recognized engineering plastic. As is characteristic of these materials, nylon is strong, it is capable of withstanding considerable abuse, it has low coefficient of friction, long wear life and makes an excellent bearing element. However, due to its stiffness, nylon 6 can fracture under high impact forces and, accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a modified nylon 6 with a higher impact strength.
A secondary object of this invention is to provide a modified nylon 6 that has a higher melt viscosity and melt strength that makes it easier to melt form as by extrusion and injection molding.